


Perfect 10

by vindiya



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, photomanip inspired, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stop staring so Darcy's going to mess with him. Alls fair and stuff like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect 10

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a photomanip done by vchrisi on tumblr. I just couldn't stop myself from writing a little something to go with it. The manip can be found [here](http://vchrisi.tumblr.com/post/33315208094/eyes-up-here-big-boy), and I think everyone should look at it because it is made of such win.

“Eyes up here, big boy.”

For a god Darcy was beyond unimpressed with him in that moment. Sure she expected this sort of behavior from Thor (only with Jane obviously), but his utterly attractive, with great cheekbones, and oozing sex appeal brother? Yeah not so much. He was the guy that six months ago leveled most of Midtown before the Avengers blew his whole plan out of the water. This was the guy that 18 months ago tried to kill her simply because she was within ten feet of Thor.

And now he was there in front of her two days after returning from Asgard blatantly staring at her boobs. She seemed to remember stories from the other Avengers where he had a regular habit of calling humans puny mortals. As unimpressed as she was, she was amused. A millennia old god and he was still undone by a set of nice tits, how utterly human of him.

And he was still staring despite what she’d already said. Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, not that he could see.

“On scale of 1-10 just how fascinating are my boobs,” she asked perfectly content to mess with him if he couldn’t be bothered to have some self-control. She only hoped someone in the security booth had the presence of mind to give her a copy of this moment before they archived the footage permenantly.

“…10.”


End file.
